


School could have been normal, but i guess this is fine too!

by tama_gotchi



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: All my ocs share 2 braincells, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Teacher Jon au, i dont know how to tag and it shows
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24931438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tama_gotchi/pseuds/tama_gotchi
Summary: Sherry desperately wanted to have a normal year at school, no family 'drama', no having to tell your friends about the 14 dread powers that cause all the fear in the world, just a normal school year!Turns out, that's too much to ask considering her new teacher is an avatar of the Eye.Strap in for the ride, because its gonna be a mess
Comments: 14
Kudos: 113





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really nervous to post this because its my first fanfic in a long time! But here goes nothing!  
> Anyways as the tag says i wrote this instead of going to sleep, and thanks to the clown town 2 discord for supporting me! I love you all <3 (ps if anyone wants to tapk to me abt my ocs or see them drawn my tumblr is gerard-keayss)

As Sherry walked into the first English class of the year, she felt the distinct feeling of something watching her and caught the scent of a Beholder. She took a few deep breaths, forcing herself to not listen to the rush of blood and hunger and the urge to hunt. as she checked the seating plan on the board and went to her desk, calming herself down to parse the situation and dangers. It couldn't be any of the students, considering she already knew them from last year so it would have to be the new teacher, Mr Sims. 

She'd already heard about him from Nadya, who'd had her English lesson first period. He was kind according to her, if a bit easy to get off topic and though, she noted, he never asked any questions directly. According to her parents, most beholders had powers related to finding knowledge so maybe that was why. Either way, at a quick glance, he seemed like he'd be easy to take in a fight. If it came to that, she reminded herself. Sherry didn't want to get into a fight but she would, especially if it meant keeping her friends and brother safe.

The sound of her English book hitting her desk made her jump, just slightly. She opened her book, and turned her focus on the lesson, deciding to research more later. For now, she had an English assignment to get on with. She tried not to let out a groan as she realised it was poetry. Yep, she definitely wasn't going to be paying attention.  
\------  
At breaktime, Emily, Nadya and her gathered around one of the library computers to run a background check on Mr Sims. Sherry didn't completely get why Emily had giggled about how serious she was being, avatars could be dangerous. And she didn't want anyone to get hurt. Nadya had just been surprised which Sherry understood, he may have seemed nice but what if he was hiding something? Apparently he had revealed his full name was Jonathan Sims during Nadya's lesson. After running a quick search, they figured out he worked as Head Archivist at the Magnus Institute. Sherry froze up when she read that, she'd been told about the previous Archivist as a child. "Emily, stay away from him and try not to be alone with him. The Institute- its just a front to what's apparently a temple to the Eye." Nadya and Emily looked confused at this but she continued, trying to keep the shake out of her voice "I've heard stories about the previous Archivist, this could be dangerous. Getrude was ruthless and he's her successor." There was a pause before Emily spoke "And? According to Nadya, he seems nice! Maybe he's okay, and just got roped into the job." 

"Either way, you should be cautious." Nadya said, ever the voice of reason to Emily's impulsiveness. Sherry cared about it, but even she could agree that Emily needed to look before she leaped. Emily looked annoyed, but nodded and pulled them both closer to her. "Well, just tell me if he pulls anything on either of ya and I'll shove him into the Hallways" They grinned and Sherry let herself smile. "Let's just hope it doesn't come to that, then." Nadya said, looking like she was trying really hard not to turn into a blushy mess.

On the way home she spotted someone trailing Mr Sims. It wasn't that the stalker was obvious, it was difficult to notice them walking an inconspicuous distance behind, however Sherry knew better. She also knew that they were a hunter from the way they carried themselves. It only took a single glimpse at her face to recognise who it was. Sherry's family had taught her about most of the more dangerous or well known Hunters and this was definitely one of them. Apparently she was a sectioned cop called Alice Tonner who mostly hunted avatars.. As much as she didn't like the Institute or anyone involved, she didn't think Mr Sims deserved to die! Pulling her phone from her jacket pocket, she sent a quick text to Emily and Nadya:

'guys, mr Sims is being stalked by hunters hes gonna die he looks like a small breeze would knock him over hed go down so easily.'


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confrontation is better with friends! At least, thats what people say.

Walking to school the next day, idly chewing on an apple that her brother had made her eat ("Just so you won't forget to eat, yeah?"), Sherry went over the 'plan' that her, Nadya and Emily had concocted over text: corner Mr Sims, make sure he knows about what the Institute is ("just in case he doesn't know!" Emily had sent) and warn him about the hunter that was on his trail. Just as she had finished the apple, crunching down on the core, Emily pushed her way out of a small door, just big enough for it and a queasy looking Nadya to fit through. "See! I'm starting to figure out how to make them appear from nothing!" They exclaimed, looking proud. Nadya just gave a thumbs up and tried to regain her sense of which way was up and which way was down. It was a good thing it was still early, only 7:15, considering how strange the scene would look to an outsider. "So! Are we still warning Mr Sims?" Emily asked.  
"Well, we can't just let him die." Nadya stated. Sherry just nodded. "Anyways, Emily did you do your maths homework?" The girl(?) In question pales "It...it was due today? As in today?" Nadya just nods, holding back giggles. "Miss Baker's gonna kill me!" Emily cried. This breaks the dam, Nadya dissolving into laughter. "Look, don't worry! You've got her after break, we can do it at break." Sherry offers. Miss baker was known for being terrifying. Emily nods, looking grateful. The rest of the walk to school passes smoothly, with Nadya's occasional reminders that Sherry should really start wearing a tie and blazer over her jacket. 

The school day passed by in a blur, ending with a messy drama lesson that involved Emily scaring the cover teacher. Their normal drama teacher had been out lately and the new one stuck to written work such as making scripts, so it was warranted. Sherry had thought it was funny.

Nadya knocked on the door to Mr Sims' room. The rest of his students had already left and he was packing up. Peering through the small window in the door, Sherry noticing he looked surprised, telling them to come in. As she walked to the desk she felt her mouth go dry. Sherry had been mentally planning how to explain everything in her head, but actually having to say it was difficult. Thankfully Emily came in clutch "Hey Mr Sims! Okay so, you used to be the Archivist at The Magnus Institute, right? So, like, you totally know about the fears 'n' all of that shit? Well Sherry says she saw a hunter following you so you might be in a bunch of danger !" She had been flapping her hands throughout the little speech but had stopped now in favour of gently elbowing her in the side as a signal to speak. Sherry felt a sense of dread that Mr Sims wouldn't believe, she knew it was a stupid idea but that didn't help the anxiety curling in her gut but spoke anyways "I saw this hunter following you last night, and I guess it's 'cause you're a Beholder and the hunter is called Alice Tonner and she was a cop the last time I heard so it'll probably be hard to report and I don't know if I can help-" Mr Sims cut her off "You don't need to worry, Daisy, I mean Alice, is a friend of mine." This stopped Sherry in her tracks, so it was good that Nadya was able to ask what she was thinking. "Why was she stalking you then?"  
"Oh, that's just a game, we figured it was a way to get her hunt urges out."  
Emily seemed to have zoned out by this point but came back to reality when Jon stopped speaking. "Wait! I saw some people, well I think they were hunters because most people don't have really sharp teeth, hanging around town! They were talking about the eye 'n' stuff and I overheard them talking about prey. I can't really remember what they look like, my memory's constantly fuzzy unless I concentrate, but they...they were Sherry's parents I think? Yeah, they were definitely them, I'm pretty sure." Emily's face was screwed up in concentration, trying to figure out any specifics that would help them be totally, truly sure. "Yep, that's who they were," 

Meanwhile, Sherry's face paled and she braced her hands against the desk. 'If her parents were back, would her and Leo have to move again? Would they have to go back? Neither of them would be able to do it, Leo had completely cut himself off from the Hunt and she couldn't go back to helping her parents kill whatever Avatar they found. Would they go after Emily? I've got to keep her and Nadya safe, no matter what.' Her mind was racing through possibilities and whether she'd be able to keep her friends away from them. 

Nadya put a comforting hand on her shoulder, managing to snap her out of it. Looking down she noticed the gouges in the desk and how her fingers had grown into claws. Hastily, she pulled them back. She forced herself to focus on Mr Sims, who looked worried. "Ah. Well, I'll figure something out. You're kids, you shouldn't need to be worrying about this."  
Sherry tries, she really does try to keep down the anger when he said that but her parents were a threat, they were dangerous and with how weak Mr Sims seemed he'd go down easily. She didn't want anyone else to die because she couldn't intervene, neither did she want her teacher to die. Suddenly, she felt Emily's staticky grip on her hand, grounding her. "Mr Sims, you don't get it. They'll kill you- sooner or later there won't be anyone around to help and they'll get you. I've seen them do it to other people and they'll do it to you." She felt weirdly disconnected from her own body,despite Emily's static handhold, like she was just watching everything happen. "Don't worry about me, like I said before, you don't need to worry. I'll be fine. You 3 should go home now."  
Nadya nodded, grabbed Sherry's other hand and led them out. They could talk more at her place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for reading! If you ever want to talk more abt my ocs hit me up theres so much lore for these kids. Also, if yall havent already noticed Emily is a spiral avatar.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which, we finally see Daisy, get Emily's point of view and shit starts to happen.

The walk to Nadya's house (chosen for their after school hang-out time for how much more normal it was compared to Sherry's or her's) was quieter than usual. Between getting out of Mr Sims' classroom and leaving the school building they and Nadya had moved to get Sherry in-between them, both keeping a grounding hold on the red haired girl's hands. In any case, Emily was pretty sure it had helped in some capacity considering Sherry didn't seem like she was going to cry or run away, her main two reactions to stress or sadness.

It's judgement did seem to be off though, considering that the moment Sherry was inside Nadya's room and planted firmly on the green bed, she broke down completely. Emily didn't know how to deal with tears, she couldn't remember how to, but it did their best, gently hugging her as she cried about the people she couldn't save and safety that she didn't want to have to leave behind. Nadya's comforting words (reassuring that they'd keep her safe, it would all be okay) definitely helped, Emily knew that at least. Eventually Sherry calmed down though, and Nadya grabbed her hairbrush, aiming to detangle the fluffed up mess that was Sherry's hair after the hug.. This was routine, after Nadya figured out that it was the easiest method of getting Sherry to calm down. Each time it happened, the smaller girls cheeks would go red,, which she and Emily acted like they didn't notice. Usually they were all more upbeat though.. Humming and rocking back and forth, Emily waited to break the silence. 

Turns out, it didn't need to, Sherry beat her to it "Do you guys ever think about how strange our lives have gotten? We just explained to our english teacher that he might die soon and it's not even the weirdest thing we've done in the past 6 months." She said, letting out a sad laugh. "Still, I wouldn't trade this for the world."  
Emily found it's words the fastest "Same, you guys anchor me down to being human, y'know? I'd probably be way worse without you all."  
"I don't have anything quite as cool sounding as that to say, but if you told me 2 years ago that any part of this could be true, she'd laugh. I mean, she'd also probably laugh if you told her getting trapped in fog would be a formative experience. " Nadya answered, smiling. Instead of actually responding, Emily tackle-hugged the other two. Actual human contact still felt so novel, even after a year of having people who cared about them. They stayed like that for moment, before Sherry seemed to notice something. "I should start going home now, the suns going down." She said, untangling herself from the hug, cheeks seeming unusually red. Emily pretended it didn't notice, "Goodbye! See ya tomorrow?" Sherry's nod satisfied her, and she was pretty sure Nadya waved the other girl off. 

\----Sherry POV---

Sherry grabbed her backpack, and swung it onto her shoulders and left Nadya's house. The walk back to her and her brother's place is long, but she has good endurance, so it's fine. The fact she sees a fox on her way does a lot to help brighten her mood. She thinks about her friends, how lucky she is to have them still with her despite everything.

A sense of deep unease overtook her as she noticed the other car in front of the house. She sniffed the air, seeing if she could catch the scent of anything particularly off. There was definitely someone else, and they smelt like a hunter. Slipping her hand into her hoodie pocket, she clenched her knife. She'd hidden it during school, keeping it in her bag, but consistently put it back inside her hoodie when leaving. It helped her feel safe. Knives didn't do much against the supernatural though. Going round the back of the house, she found the window in her room was still open. Good. Pulling herself up through it (Thank god it was downstairs) she heard surprisingly normal sounding talking. Still, she knew Leo's tendency to stay calm in terrible situations so Sherry still kept her knife at the ready. She followed the noise to the kitchen, holding the pocket knife slightly behind her.

"Hey Leo, who's this? What's goin' on?" Sherry says, narrowing her eyes in suspicion as recognition hit her. 'Tonner? The hell was she doing here?!'. Thankfully, Leo explained "Apparently, she caught ya stalking her. That's why she came here in the first place. Though, Miss Tonner has some other news."  
"You gave Jon the tip about those hunters, right?" Tommer said, looking Sherry over. In exchange she glared, baring her teeth ever-so-slightly. "Yeah, what's it to you?"  
"I was wondering if you'd like to join me for a hunting trip? Your brother's already turned me down." The brother in question gave her a familiar worried look, mouthing please don't. Sherry took no notice. "I'd be happy to." Tonner gave her a sharp smile. 

They hashed the details out, Leo giving her his trademark anxious glances. It made her feel bad about worrying him but they had promised each other no judgement about how they would deal with the situations they were put in. Still, she knew he was just scared for her, so it was okay. She kept this in her head as annoyance bubbled up at his concern. 'Leo means well, he doesn't want you to get hurt' she thought. it didn't help much. 

The next day, at school, she was much quieter, though she didn't think either of her friends would notice. She hoped this for many reasons, mostly that both Nadya and Emily were nosy, concerned idiots when it came to keeping people safe. As she waited to meet up with Daisy, Sherry held onto this hope. Emily and Nadya didn't need to know something that could hurt them. They couldn't help her; despite everything they were soft and she didn't want to ruin that. As much as they knew, they hadn't seen anything. Sherry would do whatever she could to keep it that way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this took a while to get out! Also know each one of your comments is appreciated, even if i dont respond. <3<3<3


End file.
